Jurassic Marsh - Day 32
|Type = Boss battle |Flag = None; replaced with the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's health |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Jurassic Marsh Trophy |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 31 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 33}} Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: My infuriation is epochal! Dr. Zomboss: Is there nowhen I may go to avoid your imbecilic interference? Dr. Zomboss: Stay right where you are. I have an enormous rock scheduled to make your acquaintance. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I just hate a ticking rock! (Crazy Dave leaves) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: I sense an incoming meteor, User Dave Penny: I advise immediate egress from this timezone. Crazy Dave: Bye-bye, dinos! You'll be birdies in no time! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Bah! You leave me no choice but to enact... Project Paradox! Dr. Zomboss: I will perceive you soon, fools! (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Difficulty The main difficulty is the sheer number of dinosaurs and zombies spawned, as well as the plants given. The only offensive plants given are Primal Peashooter, Bonk Choy, and Primal Potato Mine. These alone are difficult to hit the Zombot, especially with the numerous amount of zombies that crowd this level. The first wave is manageable, with the Jurassic Imp being the main threat, as well as the raptor and stegosaurus. Next wave has the Jurassic Bully, which will act as a shield to prevent pushing back any other zombies with Primal Peashooter. In addition, if one is dragged by a pterodactyl, the player will have some difficulty disposing of it. Jurassic Fossilheads also emerge this phase, which can be difficult to defeat with the afore mentioned Jurassic Bully. The third stage is extra difficult because every time a Jurassic Gargantuar spawns, either a T. Rex or an ankylosaurus is spawned with it, greatly aiding the Jurassic Gargantuars progress across the lawn. Spawning First phase Zombies spawned: Dinosaurs spawned: Second phase Zombies spawned: Dinosaurs spawned: Third phase Zombies spawned: Dinosaurs spawned: Strategies *Try placing a Primal Potato Mine near the Zombot. If any zombie touches it, it will blow them all up and even hit Zomboss because of its area, which can take a large portion of the Zombot's health. You can also do the same with Bonk Choy. *Perfume-shroom is the rarest plant out of all the plants that appear in the conveyor. Try to use Perfume-shroom in emergencies where there are a lot of dinosaurs in a lane wreaking havoc. If you are lucky, try using a Perfume-shroom on a pterodactyl once the second phase ends. They can help you take down zombies while focusing on the stronger ones. In addition, they mostly appear during the first stage. It is recommended to keep some of these for more threatening dinosaurs like the pterodactyl and ankylosaurus. *Boosting Bonk Choys and Primal Potato Mines are also a good way to deal with Dr. Zomboss and zombies. Boosting Primal Wall-nuts and Primal Peashooters will stun and stop the zombies and Jurassic Gargantuars. The only threat with Primal Peashooters are Jurassic Bullies so defeat them early. Related achievement Gallery Jurassic Marsh Day 32 (Unlocked).jpg|Unlocked on the map Jurassic Marsh Day 32 (Defeat).jpg|Defeated on the map Jurassic Zomboss defeated.jpg|First time reward ZombotByBF10.PNG|No Jurassic Gargantuars spawned nor lawn mowers lost by IMG 0229.PNG|By WM18JMDay32.jpg|Beaten by JM32.png|Done by Screenshot_2016-10-14-17-11-51.png|By (managed to complete the level before an ankylosaurus arrives) SOJM32.PNG|By JM-32 by WeebishlyDone.png|By . "Don't mind the number of coins." Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 32 BOSS Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur - Jurassic Marsh Day 32 (Ep.386)|By Trivia *Dr. Zomboss' dialogue when the stage is completed alludes to Modern Day. **This dialogue existed even prior to Modern Day's announcement and release. How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 32's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty